The troublesome reoccurrence of food born diseases caused by psychotropic, pathogenic micro-organisms has created strong concern within the food process industry and has fueled a search for new environmental sanitation products targeted at these micro-organisms. Public awareness of food born diseases has dramatically increased recently due to the occurrence of epidemics of both listeriosis and salmonellosis.
The symptoms of these diseases can manifest a number of different forms. In neonatal infants, the disease often can be characterized by symptoms of sepsis or meningitis. In pregnant women, the disease often takes the form of a puerperal sepsis or non-specific flu-like illness which can result in the premature delivery of stillborn or acutely ill infants. Doyle, M. P.; Food Borne Pathogens of Recent Concern; Ann. Rev. Nutr. 1985; Vol. 5, pages 25-41.
The FDA has responded to outbreaks of listeriosis and salmonellosis with expanded plant audits and new test protocols to isolate pathogens in those areas which foster microbiological contaminants. Pathogens present in the general plant environment will eventually find their way onto floors, into the drains as well as cracks and crevices and other small openings or voids where microbial growth may occur.
Previous attempts at preventing microbial growth include U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,772 to Leavitt et al which discloses a lavatory sanitation body comprising any nonionic, cationic, and amphoteric synthetic detergent in combination with an acidic agent.
EP Appln. No. 0,227,108 to Fukuchi et al discloses an oral composition generally comprising a toothpaste which includes carboxy methyl celluloses, anionic surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate, plasticizers such as propylene glycol, and alkyl amides. The alkyl amides are preferably alkylolamide fatty acid esters having 9-18 carbon atoms.
U.K. Patent No. 1,520,238 to Paulus et al discloses an antimicrobial caulk composition generally comprising an antimicrobial such as tetraethylthiuram disulfide and benzyl alcohol-hemiformal, hydroxy cellulose, polyphosphates, water and a pigment. The paste in major portion is comprised of hydroxy cellulose with the active antimicrobial being a combination of tetramethylenethiuram disulfide and benzyl alcohol hemiformals. In use, the composition is intended to be used in paints, paper material, and adhesives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,410 to Nevins et al discloses a solvent base caulk comprising a solvent, an ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer mixture, a water white hydrocarbon resin such as an alpha-methylstyrene based resin, a thickening agent such as a glycol. Optionally, the composition may also comprise plasticizers, bactericides and antioxidants. Nevins et al disclose the use of a bactericide at 0.5-10 parts or antimicrobial such as Vinyzene from Morton Thiokol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,957 to Holtshousen discloses an antibacterial cream generally comprising an antibacterial povidone-iodine constituent held in a hydrocarbon/polyol cream base. The cream may also comprise emulsifier such as a higher fatty acid or alcohol and may be used for topical applications such as burns on human or animal body skin.
EP Appln. No. 0,055,023 to Riffkin discloses an antiseptic adhesive composition generally comprising a rubbery elastomer such as a polyurethane or polyisobutylene, a water soluble or swellable hydrocolloids such as gelatin or pectin, and an antiseptic or germicidal agent such as an iodine, phenolic, and the like. Optionally, the Riffkin composition may also comprise a plasticizer, an antioxidant, or cohesive strengthening agent among other ingredients. The Riffkin composition is ultimately used to formulate adhesives for bandages for applications such as dermal ulcers and burn therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,713 to Morganson et al discloses a solid rinse agent which generally comprises polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymer surfactants, urea, water, and various dispensing rate adjusting additives including carboxylic acids and alkanolamides for providing the desired rate of solubilization.